borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:So, patch tomorrow?
So, since tomorrow is Tuesday, the update-day for PSN, is the patch to be expected tomorrow? Taking in account that tomorrow is the last Tuesday in October. Lg102 15:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind Gearbox said "Should be" and "hopefully" out by the end of OCtober. If it isn't tomorrow I would expect we'll be waiting into November.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) It might be out, but keeping in mind that PSN is only one of three platforms that it will have to go on I'm not so sure that's going to drive the train...what I'd really like to know is exactly what the patch is going to address other than the l69 cap. I have to say they should be able to tell us that at this point. As for when it will get here? Who knows, it will get here when it gets here. But I'd rather it be sooner rather than later. LOL Player8410 16:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) So what makes you think it's coming out in October? Don't tell me you took them seriously! After all, they didn't say which YEAR! -- MeMadeIt 18:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, that's true. But i think them not telling us whats in the patch can mean two things. *It's big. Let it be a surprise. *It's too small and they don't want all kinds of crap before it even lands. Lg102 18:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the "too big" option. Fangboy 20:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I'm afraid that it will be just a big hype. But one can always hope. 20:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) From what I've read it's crucial that they get everything done right this time because they're running out of update size allowance. So, I'd rather it be later than sooner, if it means that things will be done correctly. I am hoping that the update will be big, and that the weapon re-scaling will be noticeable. 20:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I had heard something simmilar, that XBL has a limit as to the # of patches and overall size of the patches allowed on it's network. While I've never heard the same about the PSN, it wouldn't surprize me if this were also the case. Long story short; this one needs to really count, as it may be their last chance. MisterJoshua 21:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I read '4 MB'. Not sure how that works though.Lg102 21:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Right, thats where i read that. Lg102 19:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Microsoft allows for a total of 4 gigabytes (1 gigabyte "GB" = 1,000 megabytes "MB") in DLC per game, Gearbox is simply coming very close to hitting that limit for Borderlands. It's a good thing though, means we can expect Borderlands 2 with little in the way of filler DLC distractions. Sreza 21:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that this size allotment of 4 MB is for patches. I believe the DLC size allotment is a different category entirely (1 GB/DLC). Also, the source article regarding the patch limit for the upcoming Borderlands patch can be found here: http://www.destructoid.com/borderlands-patch-brings-new-level-cap-weapons-and-more-183457.phtml Mordecaindy 16:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Gigabytes, right. Can't trust the internets these days. Anyway, the pc dlc seems to kick that limit. At Steam, at least. A complete game backup is almost 11 Gb. Lg102 21:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Not to be a pedant, but a gigabyte is 1,024 megabytes. but lets not get down on them before they even release it. who knows, we might be suprised. to be honest. I'm not bothered by the wait. I've had to wait a lot longer than this for content updates and patches before. TheDataAngel 00:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- If we're going to get technical, it should be noted that "GB" and "GiB" are very different numbers stemming from fundamentally disparate computational methodologies - but one's often confused for the other because the computing field didn't have a standardized method of denoting information storage until literally 3 years ago; and even that matters very little since it's very rarely enforced by law. So confusion spreads to this day. "GB" stands for "Gigabyte," which is just Metric (now called IS, "International System of Units") for 10^9 bytes. This is also called a "decimal system" because it uses a base of 10. As such, 1 GB = 1,000 MB, 1 MB = 1,000 KB, and 1 KB = 1,000 Bytes. "GiB" on the other hand stands for "Gibibytes." The "bi" stands for binary, as all those units of measurement use a base of 2 rather than 10. Under this system, Gibibyte stands for 2^30 bytes. THIS is the one that works out to 1 GiB = 1,024 MiB, 1 MiB = 1,024 KiB, and 1 KiB = 1,024 Bytes. When it comes to hard drive space, most software tends to compute the actual physical storage under the binary system (GiB) - but they use the *SI* label/prefix when displaying the number to the end user (GB). That's why you often see the computations as "1 GB = 1,024 MB" - while technically true according to the actual math involved (binary multiples), the LABEL is wrong as it applies to DECIMAL multiples. With regards the current topic, if XBL's limit is "4 GB," but COMPUTED as "4 GiB" internally, that would mean Gearbox has FAR less "actual space" than advertised with which to create DLC. It would also mean valid grounds for false adverising suits against Microsoft, if not for the fact that the politicians don't seem to care (there have been successful suits against other software companies in the past, but without Federal regulation laws all you're doing is trying to level a mountain by picking up a pebble at a time). Also, while I won't say this is the longest I've ever waited for an update (D2 "rust storm" patch took over 2 years), it is the longest I've waited for an update about which there's been virtually no official information. Gearbox REALLY needs to work on their PR. Shouldn't that last entry above me be on the thread 'what are you doing while waiting for the patch?' (LOL)SimoScanman 21:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope. They dont specify what they are doing. just that they are waiting. They have said that trying to get the point across that you should be patiant. waldo2000 23:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I say we sing a song while we wait; who wants to go first? Racunae 01:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) "This is the song that never ends, It goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, with out knowing what it was." waldo2000 02:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the great information whoever that was that didn't sign. I agree with you that Gearbox seriously needs to work on their publicity. How did the information for this patch surface in the first place? Did they announce it, or was it leaked a different way? Anyways, the time between everyone knowing about it & it actually coming out has been way too long. 03:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :They're hiring a Community Manager right now....so that may explain why they suck with it at the moment. (I actually applied :P) Karate Jesus 03:41, 27 October 2010 (UTC)